1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for harnessing the sun's energy to provide a primary power source for supplying large quantities of usable power and, as a by product, distilled water for domestic use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior systems for producing electrical power are ecologically destructive, having an adverse impact on the environment either because of their prodigious consumption of irreplaceable fossil fuels, or because of an adverse impact on the environment caused by their combustion of fossil fuels. Attempts have been made to use the sun's energy either to heat dwellings or to generate electricity through some form of conversion device, such as a photovoltaic cell or thermocouple., see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,326,013 (Jacobi) and 4,246,080 (Shinn). these attempts, however, have failed to provide satisfactory means for generating large quantities of electric power.
The present invention seeks to provide an ecologically advantageous electrical energy production system in which substantially no use is made of precious fossil fuel reserves during operation of the system. The present invention also seeks to harness the sun's power effectively and efficiently. In addition, the invention provides, in one form, a water treatment system which can provide distilled water for domestic use from, for example, polluted river water.